Društvene diferencijacije u kasnoosmanskoj Hercegovini. Pogled na aspekte socijalne nejednakosti u gradu i na selu
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Glavna intencija ovog članka jeste da stavi u fokus razlike staleža i statusa u društvenim odnosima u kasnoosmanskom Bosanskom vilajetu, koji u posljednje vrijeme u mnogim znanstvenim pristupima često uopće nisu tematizirani ili su tematizirani samo usput. Ali staleške diferencijacije su u svakodnevnici do neke mjere imale veći značaj nego drugi aspekti – više nego konfesionalnost, na primjer. Oni su ograničavali individualnu slobodu ponašanja i dodjeljivali su ljudima njihovo “pravo mjesto” u društvu. Primjer na kojem bih htio dati nekoliko uvida – prvo u gradski kontekst, a onda i u diferenciranost seoskog života – bit će Hercegovački sandžak u vremenu Tanzimata u 19. stoljeću.To je i predmet moje knjige koja je izašla 2008. godine na njemačkom jeziku. Vidi: Hannes Grandits, Herrschaft und Loyalität in der spätosmanischen Gesellschaft. Das Beispiel der mulitkonfessionellen Herzegowina. Wien, Köln, Weimar: Böhlau, 2008 (Zur Kunde Südosteuropas Bd. II/37). Gradske pripadnosti i grupacije Društveni sastav u gradskom životu u kasnoosmanskoj Hercegovini bio je očigledan, kada se gradsko stanovništvo u toku važnih događanja razmještalo prema “rangu i ugledu”. Kada bi, npr., neki visoki dostojanstvenik najavio svoj dolazak u grad, gradsko stanovništvo je često išlo njemu u susret izvan grada. Na koji način se onda povorka “po staroj tradiciji” formirala, u svojim istraživanjima o esnafima u Mostaru Hamdija KreševljakovićIstraživanja H. Krešeljakovića o historiji čaršije u Mostaru prezentiraju posebno temeljito znanje o pravilima čaršijskog života u tom hercegovačkom gradu u osmanskom razdoblju. Vidi: Hamdija Kreševljaković, “Mostar. Iz prošlosti mostarske čaršije”, u: Hamdija Kreševljaković, Izabrana djela II. Biblioteka kulturno nasleđe. Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1991, 231- 292. Ali one se baziraju i na ranija djela, i kasnije je izašlo još niz značajnih studija. Za ranije studije vidi npr.: Luka Grđić-Bjelokosić, Mostar nekad i sad. Beograd: Štamparija Bojović i Mićića, 1901, 5-20; Carl Peez, Mostar und sein Culturkreis. Leipzig: Brockhaus, 85-98; Savo Semiz, Bilješke o zanatima u Mostaru. Sarajevo: Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja Bosne i Hercegovine, 1904, 154-159. Među kasnijim radovima ovdje bi se moglo navesti npr.: Ahmed Aličić i Hivzija Hasandedić, “Popis terzija, ćurčija i ćebedžija u Mostaru iz 1755 god.”, Sarajevo: Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, XVIII-XIX, 1973, 315-371; Danka Ivić, “Mostarske kujundžije XX vijeka i njihovi proizvodi pafte kukače i ploče ćilitlije”, Mostar: Hercegovina. Časopis za istorijsko i kulturno nasljeđe, br. 1, 1981, 209-223; Vera Katz, “Iz prošlosti mostarske čaršije”, Mostar: Hercegovina. Časopis za istorijsko i kulturno nasljeđe, br. 9, 1997, 30-34; Ismet Ćumurija: “Timurdžijski (kovački) esnafi u Mostaru”, Mostar: Most, 138 (49 NS),2001, 75-78. je vrlo detaljno rekonstuirao i opisao ovako: “Točno se znalo, na koje mjesto u povorci dolazi koji stalež i koji esnaf. ... U povorci su naprijed išli svećenici, iza njih neke druge skupine, a onda pekari, terzije s lijeve i obućari s desne strane; iza njih bojadžije lijevo, a ćurčije desno; iza ovih s desne strane ćebedžije; zlatari lijevo, a kovači desno; iza ovih tabaci lijevo, a berberi desno. Povorku završavaju dunđeri.”H. Kreševljaković, Mostar. Iz prošlosti mostarske čaršije, 257. Predstavnici esnafa išli su u povorci, kako je to citat ilustrirao, prema pripadnosti esnafu – konfesionalna pripadnost ovdje je bila samo od sporedne važnosti, a esnafi su činili najznatniji dio povorke. Većina obitelji svuda u gradovima Hercegovine bila je integrirana u sustav esnafa daleko u drugu polovinu 19. stoljeća. Doduše, svaki je grad imao svoju specijalizaciju i značaj u zanatima i trgovini. Tako je rad i život zanatskih (i trgovačkih) obitelji svuda bio reguliran propisima i okvirima različitih esnafa.Istovremeno, treba istaći da se načelne forme organizacije esnafa (najmanje) u rumelijskim gradovima Osmanskog carstva dugo vremena nisu posebno razlikovale. Vidi ovdje npr.: Nikolai Todorov, The Balkan City 1400-1900. Seattle and London: University of WashingtonPress, 1983, 123ff. Vidi za bližu komparaciju osmanskih esnafa sa zapadnoevropskim modelima zanatske organizacije i: Bernard Lewis, The Islamic guilds. Oxford: Economic History Review, 8/1, 1937, 20-37. ili za detaljniji pristup esnafskim realitetima u jednom gradskom kontekstu: Suraiya Faroqhi, Ottoman guilds in the late eighteenth century. The Bursa case, u: S. Faroqui, Making a living in the Ottoman lands 1480-1820. Istanbul: Isis Press, 1995, 93-112. Do sredine 19. stoljeća vladajući poredak esnafa vjerovatno je dostigao svoj vrhunac utjecaja u gradskom životu. Poslije je osmanski nalet tanzimatskih reformi s politikom ekonomskog otvaranja prema globalnom tržištu doveo sustav esnafa u duboku krizu.Vidi opširnije: Hannes Grandits, Zur Modernisierung der spätosmanischen Peripherie: Die Tanzimat im städtischen Leben der Herzegowina. u: Schnittstellen. Gesellschaft, Nation, Konflikt und Erinnerung in Südosteuropa. Festschrift Holm Sundhaussen zum 65. Geburtstag (ur. Ulf Brunnbauer, Andreas Helmedach i Stefan Troebst) München: Oldenbourg, 2007, 39-56. Gradsko stanovništvo, naravno, sastojalo se od više slojeva, ne samo od esnafa. Pogledajmo najprije one ljude koji nisu bili dio organizacije esnafa i koji su pripadali donjim slojevima socijalnog gradskog prostora, a to su bili nadničari, pomoćni i povremeni radnici, prosjaci i mnogi drugi. Svi ovi ljudi niti su bili u onim povorkama koje su dočekivale dostojanstvenika izvan grada, niti je za njih bilo službeno predviđeno da budu dio tih povorki. (Ni žene, uostalom, nisu bile u tim povorkama, kao što nisu u provincijalnoj patrijarhalnoj gradskoj javnosti onogo vremena imale mogućnost da obavljaju neku važniju, reprezentativnu funkciju). O nižim gradskim slojevima do sada postoje samo neznatne informacije za (kasno) osmanski period. Zbog toga nije ni lahko govoriti detaljno o njima. U svakom slučaju, to su često bile raznorodne grupacije sa različitom pozadinom. U gradu Mostaru, naprimjer, znatan dio nižih slojeva bili su Romi, koji su u osmanskom vremenu tamo živjeli privremeno, a neki stalno. Jedan shematizam iz godine 1867. registrirao je čak 120 romskih obitelji, i to u gradu od samo oko 12.000 stanovnika. Ali romske obitelji nisu u svim gradovima bile prisutne.Petar Bakula, Schematismus topographico-historicus custodiae provinicialis vicariatus apostolici in Hercegovina. Split: Typis Antonii Zannoni, 1867, 118. Vidi u ovom kontekstu i Gustav Thoemmel: Beschreibung des Vilajet Bosnien. Wien: Albert A. Wenedikt, 1867, 109, kao i opširnije: Muhamed Mujić, “Položaj Cigana u jugoslavenskim zemljama pod osmanskom vlašću”. Sarajevo: Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, br. 3-4, 1952/53, 137-193. Najveći dio nižih gradskih slojeva svuda se obično sastojao od seoskih doseljenika, koji su se nadali da će u gradu izbjeći seosko siromaštvo. Njima nije bilo lahko osigurati za sebe i njihove obitelji opstanak u gradu. Posebno je bilo teško postići ulazak u gradsko-staleške strukture, tj. u esnafe. Ponekad su čak postajali žrtve različitih “mjera” koje su sporadično provođene protiv tzv. pukih siromaha i koje su se provodile sa drastičnim posljedicama. Jedna afera iz Mostara u 1841. godini može služiti kao ilustrativni primjer za to. Tadašnji hercegovački vezir Ali-paša Rizvanbegović dao je u ljeto te godine nalog da oko sto obitelji koje su se posljednih godina doselile i nastanile “provisorne” kućice u dijelu grada zvanom Podpećine napuste u roku od 15 dana to mjesto i grad.Vidi u vezi s ovim događanjima: Hamdija Kapidžić, Ali-paša Rizvanbegović i njegova doba. Sarajevo: ANUBiH i Filozofski fakultet Sarajevo, 109; vidi i: Slavoljub Bošnjak Frano Jukić, Zemljopis i poviestnica Bosne. Zagreb: Narodna tiskarica Lj. Gaja, 1851, 66. Tadašnji pravoslavni pop u Mostaru Prokopije Čokorilo opisao je te ljude koji su se naselili u sirotinjskoj četvrti zvanoj Podpećine ovim riječima: “...kako postadoše kuće izj pod pećine. Naipervo dolazećij od gladi Crnogorcij i drugi sieromasij zakopajo se podj pećine, te drva i vodu unznose šerlijama. Tiemlj raanu su dobivalij”.Vladimir Ćorović, “Iz dnevnika Prokopije Čokorilo”. Sarajevo: Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja u Bosni i Hercegovini, br. XXV, 1913, 203. Mnogi stanovnici sirotinjske četvrti zvane Podpećine bili su crnogorski seljaci ili su došli iz istočne Hercegovine. Mnogi su pobjegli od gladi i siromaštva iz svojih seoskih okruženja i pokušali su se stalno nastaniti u Mostaru.Ali-paša, koji je te godine bio u ratu s Crnom Gorom, možda je postojanje takvog naselja vidio kao potencijalno ugrožavanje svojih postupaka u toku ratovanja. Možda je tu konstelaciju samo iskoristio kao povod da se oslobodi ljudi koje su mnogi stanovnici grada vidjeli kao problem.To je i verzija koja je nekoliko puta tematizirana i od savremenika. Vidi npr.: Petar Bakula, Hercegovina za devetnest godinah vezirovanja Hali-Pašina. Wien: Tiskom Jermenskoga Manastira, 1863, 65; Joanikije Pamučina, “Život Ali-paše Rizvanbegovića Stolćanina vizirja Hercegovinskoga”. u: Prokopije Čokorilo, Joanikije Pamučina, Staka Skenderova. Ljetopisi. (ur. Vojislav Maksimović, Luka Šekera) Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1976, 108; Prokopije Čokorilo, “Ljetopis Hercegovine 1831-1857.”, u: Isto, 53. Ovaj primjer ilustrira kako su neki stanovnici Mostara – a nije bilo mnogo drugačije ni u drugim hercegovačkim gradovima – živjeli u potpunom siromaštvu i od povremenog rada. Ipak je znatan dio seoskih došljaka stvorio uvjete za stalni opstanak i život u gradu. Pojedini su čak uspjeli postati utjecajni, kako to ilustriraju neke mostarske pravoslavne trgovačke porodice.Kao npr. i obitelj Peško. Miho Peško, utemeljitelj te kasnije imućne trgovačke obiteljske kuće, došao je sa roditeljima i šest sestara bez ikakvog imetka iz sela Korlati kod Ljubinja god. 1856. u Mostar. Dvije decenije kasnije već je bio smatran jednim od vodećih trgovaca u gradu. Vidi: Jagoda Serdarević, “Stare srpsko-pravoslavne porodice iz Mostara: Peške”. Mostar: Most, br. (138) 49, 2001, 81-85. Ali je veliki dio doseljenika generacijama pripadao društvenoj margini. To važi ne samo za hrišćansko/kršćansko nego isto tako i za dio muslimanskog stanovništva hercegovačkih gradova.U većem broju gradova postojao je i kompleksni sustav skrbi za siromašnije stanovnike, koji je uglavnom bio finansiran ili održavan od vakufskih institucija. U Mostaru su se tako npr. određenim danima davala jela i male svote novca za siromašne ljude iz posebnih mahala, stalno su održavali kuhinje za sirotinju (imaret) ili kuće za prehranu siromašnih i drugih putnika (musafirhane). Vidi detaljnije za Mostar npr.: Hivzija Hasandedić, Spomenici kulture turskog doba u Mostaru. Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 151-154. Pogledajmo ukratko još i položaj gornjih slojeva gradskog puka, onih koji su išli u prvom dijelu povorke kada je trebalo dočekati nekog važnog dostojanstvenika. To su, ustvari, bile različite grupacije, počevši od uleme i hrišćanskih sveštenika, preko onih “novih” osmanskih državnih službenika i oficira vojske do bogatih trgovaca, i naročito pripadnika begovskih porodica.Vidi za ilustrativan savremeni uvid u dinamiku odnosa tih grupacija npr.: Husejn Bračković, “Tarihce-i vukuat-i Hersek / Mala istorija događanja u Hercegovini”. Uvod i prijevod s turskog – Zejnil Fajić. Sarajevo: Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, br. 34, 1985, 163-200. Unutar gradskih struktura ove begovske porodice često su zahtijevale posebnu pozornost. Njihov “habitus” do kraja osmanske vladavine ostao je svim drugim imućnim ljudima grada određeni uzor ponašanja i stila – usprkos svim “zapadnim” utjecajima i usprskos svim konfesionalnim razlikama u društvu.Vidi opširnije: H. Grandits: Herrschaft und Loyalität in der spätosmanischen Gesellschaft, 368-386 U principu, postojanje nekog “plemićkog sloja” unutar umme, unutar zajednice muslimana, nije bilo u skladu s vjerskim pravilima, i to se u teoriji i nije slagalo s osnovnim načelima osmanske države. Ipak, staleške posebnosti begovskih porodica bile su već duboko etablirani društveni realiteti i u kasnoosmanskom društvu Hercegovine. To se može posebno dobro prikazati ako pogledamo istraživanja o karakteristikama ženidbe unutar bosanskohercegovačkih begovskih porodica u prošlosti. Muhamed Hadžijahić se bavio tom tematikom i ovim je riječima rezimirao svoje sistematično ispitivanje: “Endigamičnost muslimanskog braka u Bosni još se više sužavala sprovođenjem ustanove kufva, po kojoj se imao ženiti akran s akranom (ravan s ravnim). Tamo je dolazilo do izvjesne staleške zatvorenosti. U ovom pogledu najekstremnije su postupale begovske porodice. Begovi su se ženili isključivo iz begovskih porodica. Samo se izuzetno događalo da bi se pripadnici visoke uleme (muftije, muderisi, kadije i sl.) oženili begovicom. Još u vrijeme prije drugog svjetskog rata rijetki su bili pojedinci iz begovskih porodica koji bi se odvažili da se ožene ‘balinkom’ (begovi su naime sve muslimane koji nisu begovi interno nazivali ‘balijama’)”.Hadžijahić: Bračne ustanove bosanskih Muslimana prije 1946. godine, str. 158. Ovaj citat vrlo jasno govori o tome kako su se posebno begovske porodice osjećale kao reprezentativni, vodeći sloj stanovništva, koji je izbjegavao svako miješanje sa drugim društvenim slojevima. Moglo bi se ovdje još dalje diskutirati. Vidi opširnije za hercegovačke begovske porodice u osmanskom razdoblju npr.: Hamdija Hajdarhodžić, “Hercegovačke porodice u XVIII vijeku”. Sarajevo: Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja, N.S., Etnologija 32, 1977, 105-182; H. Kapidžić, Ali-paša Rizvanbegović i njegova doba; Ibrahim Defterdarović, Alte Briefschaften der Familie Resulbegović. Sarajevo: Wiss. Mittheilungen aus Bosnien und der Hercegovina, Bd. 6, 1899, 487-517; Hamdija Kreševljaković, Čengići – prilog proučavanju feudalizma u Bosni i Hercegovini, u: H. Kreševljaković, Izabrana djela I. Biblioteka kulturno nasljeđe. Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1991, 388-413. Vidi posebno i rad H. Kamberovića koji je fokusiran na vrijeme između 1878. i 1918. godine, ali koji tu daje dobar uvid u sudbinu begovskih porodica u Hercegovini u kasnoosmanskom razdoblju. Vidi posebno: Husnija Kamberović, Begovski zemljišni posjedi u Bosni i Hercegovini od 1878. do 1918. godine. Drugo izdanje. Sarajevo: Ibn Sina, 2005, 215-225. 15 Ali okrenimo se sada seoskom prostoru, gdje je u kasnom osmanskom razdoblju živjelo daleko više od 80 posto hercegovačkog pučanstva. Neke diferencijacije u seoskom životu Općenito su znanstvene diskusije o razlikama u seoskom životu u osmanskom razdoblju dugo vremena prvenstveno bile koncentrirane na pitanje procesa čiflučenja. Na osnovi savremenih izjava o tom pitanju može se konstatirati da je u 19. stoljeću u seoskoj Hercegovini gotovo čitavo hrišćansko/kršćansko stanovništvo kao i presudni dio muslimanskog puka bio u položaju čifčije (ili kmeta) (do neke mjere ova se regija tako i razlikovala od nekih drugih regija Bosanskog vilajeta).Ahmed Aličić, “Prilog proučavanju položaja sela i grada u Bosni u 19. vijeku”, Beograd: Jugoslovenski istorijski časopis, br. 1-2, 1974, 79-90; Iljas Hadžibegović, Postanak radničke klase u Bosni i Hercegovini i njen razvoj do 1914. godine. Sarajevo: Svjetlost, 1980, 34ff.; Vasil Popović, Agrarno pitanje u Bosni i turski neredi za vreme reforme režima Abdul-Medžida 1839-1861. Beograd, 1949. (Srpska Akademija nauka. Posebna izdanja, knjiga CL. Odeljenje društvenih nauka, knjiga 59), 12-32. Za dobru diskusiju o procesu čitlučenja u BiH u usporedbi sa drugim jugoslavenskim prostorima vidi naročito: Avdo Sućeska, “O nastanku čifluka u našim zemljama”, Sarajevo: Godišnjak društva istoričara BiH, god. XVI, 1965, 37-57. Vidi za bolji uvid u kontekst osmanskog ruralnog društva u tom smislu posebno i: Fikret Adanır, The Ottoman Peasantries c. 1360-c.1860. u: The Peasantries of Europe from the Fourteenth to the Eighteenth Centuries. (ur. Tom Scott). London, New York: Longman, 1998, 300f. To je npr. istaknuo kao rezultat svog intenzivnog rada s osmanskim defterima za Hercegovački sandžak i Ahmed Aličić, koji je ovako rezimirao situaciju u ovom sandžaku u sredini 19. stoljeća: “Čiflučenjem je bilo obuhvaćeno, uglavnom, sve stanovništvo – muslimansko i nemuslimansko. Pored sačuvanih izvora koji to potvrđuju, mi smo do takvog rezultata došli ispitivanjem velikog dijela bivšeg hercegovačkog sandžaka. Nismo u mogućnosti da damo precizne cifre, ali se može govoriti o tome da je oko 90 posto cjelokupnog stanovništva na selu bilo obuhvaćeno ovim procesom.”A. Aličić, Prilog proučavanju položaja sela i grada u Bosni u 19. vijeku, 85. (Izvorna baza: Āšar defteri u Tapu ve kadastro). Međutim, upravo je u drugoj polovini 19. stoljeća vrlo brzo ipak došlo i do novih promjena u ovim odnosima. Još pod osmanskom administracijom počeo je jedan proces promjena (pokrenut posebno od Saferske naredbe 1859. godine) u čijem se sklopu udio slobodnih seljaka znatno povećavao. To je bio složen proces, koji ovdje, nažalost, ne možemo preciznije razmatrati. Bio je usko povezan sa davanjem boljeg pravnog položaja čifčijama od strane države, sa procesima prodavanja zemljišta od strane čiftluk-sahibija svojim čifčijama u nekim (graničnim) područjima, ali i sa silaskom bivšeg privilegiranog sloja spahija u klasu seljaka.Vidi najstariju literaturu o tim pitanjima npr.: Die Landwirtschaft in Bosnien und der Hercegovina (ur. Landesregierung f. Bosnien und die Herzegowina). Sarajevo, 1899, 41-54. ili Carl Grünberg, Die Agrarverfassung und das Grundentlastungsproblem in Bosnien und der Herzegovina. Leipzig: Duncker und Humblot, 1911 Za kasnije sinteze vidi npr.: Iljas Hadžibegović, “Promjene u strukturi stanovništva u Bosni i Hercegovini”, Beograd: Jugoslovenski istorijski časopis, br. 1-2 1974, 106-114; Ferdinand Hauptmann, “Reguliranje zemljišnog posjeda u Bosni i Hercegovini”, Sarajevo: Godišnjak društva istoričara BiH, god. XVI, 1965, 151-171. Najnoviji pristupi su npr.: H. Kamberović, Begovski zemljišni posjedi u Bosni i Hercegovini; H. Grandits, Herrschaft und Loyalität in der spätosmanischen Gesellschaft, 318-325. Ono na što bih pored ovih društveno-pravnih pitanja htio obratiti pažnju jesu postojeće specifične razlike. One su bile usko vezane s ekonomskim osnovama seoskih porodica i često su po shvaćanju ljudi bili od primarnog značaja. Mogu se egzemplarno spomenuti neke takve razlike kako bi se ilustriralo o čemu je riječ. Velikom dijelu seoskog pučanstva u kasnoosmanskoj Hercegovini stočarstvo u kombinaciji sa poljoprivrednim aktivnostima bilo je temelj životnog opstanka, npr. u selima tzv. Zavođa, u blizini Trebinja, koji bih htio kratko skicirati. Ovdje je tzv. katunekonomija bila kombinirana s obavezama u čiftlučkom sistemu.H. Grandits, Herrschaft und Loyalität in der spätosmanischen Gesellschaft, 135-199. Vidi i: Jevto Dedijer, “Bilećke Rudine”. Beograd: Srpski etnografski zbornik, 1903, knjiga V, 669- 899; Wayne Vuchinich, The Katun in Bileća Rudine: A Study in Social Survival. Denver: University of Denver, 1975 (Monograph Series in World Affairs, Vol. 13). Prvenstveni značaj u godišnjem radnom ciklusu imao je ljetni odlazak s ovcama na planinsku ispašu, gdje se u to vrijeme i nalazilo središte obiteljskog života. Na ljetnim ispašama formirani su tzv. katuni, koji su se sastojali od većeg broja obitelji ili često i od samo jedne veće rodbine. Vrijeme ljetne ispaše završavalo se tokom septembra. U ovom mjesecu svi su se vraćali opet na selo. U blizini sela postojali su veliki kršni prostori koji nisu bili podobni za zemljoradnju, ali su bili korišteni za ispašu. Na njivama podobnim za zemljoradnju seoske porodice sadile su, ovisno o lokaciji i kvalitetu zemljišta, žito, kukuruz, krompir, kupus, zelje i drugo. Od ovog uroda bili su obavezni predati tzv. hak – udio koji je ovisno o ugovoru iznosio trećinu ili polovinu uroda – čiftluk-sahibiji. Zemljoradnja je tako bila od velike važnosti za egzistenciju, ali je ipak bila umnogome podređena stočarstvu. Sa ovakvom – ovde samo skiciranom – kombinacijom moglo se preživjeti u normalnim godinama. Ali mnogo puta to i nije bilo slučaj, kao npr. u većem broju sela u Popovom polju. Pored kombinacije stočarstva sa poljoprivredom, mnoge seoske porodice u Popovom polju morale su se orijentirati i prema drugim mogućnostima zarade. U selima Popovog polja to je bila migracija radne snage – pečalba. Etnolog Milenko Filipović je u dugotrajnom istraživanju seoske ekonomije u Popovom polju retrospektivno za situaciju u 19. stoljeću zaključio slijedeće: “Pošto se u Popovu od lokalne proizvodnje ne može porodica izdržati cele godine, naročito ako godina slabo rodi, onda se ide na rad izvan Popova, pa i izvan zemlje. Tako se ide uglavnom iz kuća koje imaju više radne snage: ‘Ko ima zadruge taj more da ide’. U pečalbu idu mnogi i kao nekvalifikovani fizički radnici, a osobito kao zidari i klesari, i od takve zarade se i u prošlosti uglavnom i živjelo.”Milenko Filipović i Ljubo Mićević, Popovo u Hercegovini. Antropogeografski prikaz. Sarajevo, 1959. (Naučno društvo NRBiH. Djela. Knjiga XV. Odjeljenje istorisko-filoloških nauka. Kniga 11), 132 Pečalba, sezonski rad izvan zavičajne regije, u selima Popovog polja bila je u 19. stoljeću masovna pojava sa već dugom tradicijom. Zidari i klesari – onda zvani i dunđeri – iz Popova su uglavnom poslije sjetve krenuli na rad po svijetu i tek su se u kasnu jesen vraćali kući. Radna migracija bila je jedna varijanta. U biti je u kasnoosmanskom razdoblju u Hercegovini samo u nekim područjima bila stvarno raširena. Posebno je u drugoj polovini 19. stoljeća na mnogim mjestima osmanske Hercegovine jedan drugi trend bio puno dominantniji: intenziviranje poljoprivredne aktivnosti. To se zbivalo npr. i u selima Brotnja u zapadnoj Hercegovini.H. Grandits, Herrschaft und Loyalität in der spätosmanischen Gesellschaft, 201-257. Opširnije npr.: Marko Vego, Historija Brotnja od najstarijih vremena do 1878. godine. Čitluk: SOUR Svijetlost, Trebinje, 1981. ili Marijan Sivrić, “Međugorje i Bijakovići u Brotnju. Kulturnopovijesni prikaz”, u: Međugorje i Bijakovići u Brotnju (izd. od Mjesne zajednice Međugorje) Međugorje: IGKRO Svijetlost, 1979. U ovom klimatski vrlo povoljnom području tada se događao pojačani obrat prema uzgoju duhana. To je poljoprivredna kultura koja je, prije svega, bila producirana za tržište.Već u ranom 18. stoljeću počeo je uzgoj duhana u Hercegovini. Posebno je to bilo intenzivirano tek u doba Ali-paše Rizvanbegovića. Vidi opširnije: Ambroz Kapor, Proizvodnja duhana u Bosni i Hercegovini: od prvih početaka do 1953. god. Mostar: Udruženje preduzeća “Hercegovina” Mostar, 1953, 21f. O dobrom kvalitetu hercegovačkog duhana kod savremenika piše npr.: G. Thoemmel, Beschreibung des Vilayet Bosnien, 150. Za ulogu duhanske ekonomije na hercegovačkom prostoru u 19. (i 20.) stoljeću vidi npr.: Slavko Jelčić, Ekonomika proizvodnje duvana u Hercegovini. Mostar: Veselin Masleša, 1982; Vlado Smoljan, Poglavlja iz ekonomske historije Hercegovine. Mostar: Gospodarska komora Herceg-Bosne, 1996, 112f., III. S. 75f., IV. S. 321f. Povećana tržišna usmjerenost poljoprivredne proizvodnje bila je u skladu i sa intenziviranjem poljoprivrednog rada, zato što uzgoj duhana treba skoro čitavu godinu puno pažnje i nadzora. Duhanska ekonomija je u Hercegovini uglavnom obavljana u seoskim okvirima. U selima su porodice kao čifčije – tj. kao zakupnici zemljišta – sa obavezama davanja haka (trećine, polovine) čiftluk-sahibijama sadili duhan. Ali jedan manji dio porodica sadio je duhan, živeći na imanju begovskih ili drugih zemljoposjedničkih obitelji.Kao rezultat različitih procesa čitlučenja došlo je u Hercegovini na nekim mjestima i do formiranja izrazito veleposjedičkih miljea, koji nisu bili tipični za veći dio ruralnog života. Vidi za savremene diskusije o tome npr.: Salih Sidki Hadžihuseinović Muvekkit, Tarih-i Bosna / Povijest Bosne. Sarajevo: El-Kalem, 2000, 1025f. ili G. Arbuthnot, Herzegovina or Omer Pacha and the Christian Rebels. London: Longman et al., 1862, 68f. Za bolje poređenje veleposjedničkih odnosa u osmanskom društvu ovog vremena vidi npr.: Donald Quataert, The age of reforms 1812-1914. u: An Economic and Social History of the Ottoman Empire 1300-1914 (ur. H. İnalcik, H. with D. Quataert). Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Press, 1994, 861-875. Na tim imanjima oni nisu imali status čifčije, nego su bili samo tzv. napoličari. Ove napoličare (prozvane i pridržnici) lokalno stanovništvo smatralo je jednim posebnim jadnim društvenim slojem.Jevto Dedijer, “Vrste nepokretne svojine u Hercegovini”. Sarajevo: Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja u Bosni i Hercegovini, br. XX, 1908, 387-390. Na kraju ovog kratkog uvida u odnose u seoskim okruženjima u kasnoosmanskoj Hercegovini htio bih još spomenuti i neke posebne grupacije: to su nomadski stočari, kao što su to bili npr. stočari iz Podveležja i tzv. “balije” - zajednice od Jasenice (kod Gabele) i Gradska (kod Ljubuškog). Stočari Podveležja prakticirali su stočarstvo u etapskom kretanju. U svojim selima samo su živjeli jedan do dva mjeseca u godini. Ostalim dijelom godine kretali su se sa čitavim pokućstvom od proljetnih do ljetnih, jesenskih i onda do zimskih ispaša.Vidi ovdje opširnije: Tvrtko Kanaet, Podvelež i Podveležci. Sarajevo, 1955. (Naučno društvo NR Bosne i Hercegovine. Djela. Knjiga VI. Odeljenje istorijsko-filoloških nauka. Knjiga 5), posebno 75-139. Vidi i: Jevto Dedijer, Hercegovina. Antropogeografske studije. Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1991, 40-41. (reprint od Naselja srpskih zemalja, knjiga 6, Beograd. 1909) i Cvetko Popović, “Stočarska kretanja u Bosni i Hercegovini”. Sarajevo: Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja u Sarajevu, Etnologija. N.S., sv. XVIII, 1963, 110-111. Kod nomadskih stočara iz Jasenica i iz Gradskog usmjerenost prema stočarstvu bila je još striktnija nego kod grupacija iz Podveležja. Oni su se isključivo bavili stočarstvom i nigdje tokom svoga kretanja nisu obrađivalinjive.Cvetko Popović, “Stočari ‘balije’ kod Čapljine i Ljubuškog”. Sarajevo: Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja u Sarajevu. N.S., sv. X, 1955, 147-159. Rezime Šta bi se poslije ovog uvida u različite kontekste gradskog i seoskog svijeta u kasnoosmanskoj Hercegovini moglo rezimirati? Prvo, mislim da u našim znanstvenim približavanjima ovom vremenu moramo biti mnogo više svjesni postojanja niza tadašnjih unutardruštvenih staleških granica. Kao što sam htio ilustrirati, one su se temeljile na društveno-ekonomskim aktivnostima, što je bilo jako vezano sa statusnim razlikama. Primjerice, pripadnici esnafa obično su se vrlo određeno diferencirali od pripadnika nižih gradskih slojeva, ali i do neke mjere i od drugih esnafa. Na selu i unutar većine čifčijskih porodica vrlo jasno se razlikovao slučajni dolazak u kontakt – da navedem samo primjere – sa ljudima iz nomadskih grupacija ili kada su imali posla sa napoličarima sa nekog begovskog imanja. Što se tiče statusne razlike unutar čitavog društva, posebno su se držale begovske porodice. Moglo bi se navesti još puno primjera koje sam htio tematizirati u toku ovog rada. Drugo, važno je imati na umu i to da od početka 50-ih godina 19. stoljeća intenzitet osmanskih reformi u toku Tanzimata nije ostalo bez posljedica i po te unutardruštvene razlike. Te su reforme bile i pokušaj postizanja unutardruštvene jednakosti u pravnom položaju svih sultanskih podanika. A to se nije odvijalo bez unutardruštvenih konflikata. Slijedeći citat, koji će završiti ovaj rad, možda daje dobar uvid u to na koji su se način promjene mogle razumjeti u lokalnom društvu. Citat je iz 1858. godine, a potječe od imućnog mostarskog zemljoposjednika Hasan-age. U razgovoru s jednim osmanskim činovnikom, koji se zadržao sa jednom delegacijom iz Stambola u Hercegovini i koji je prenoćio kao gost u kući Hasan-age (ime mu je bilo Murad-efendi), domaćin se tuži na promjene koje su javljaju otkad su se počele uvoditi reforme (Tanzimat). Po mišljenju Hasan-age, one su negativno utjecale na “pravo ponašanje” društvenih slojeva u Hercegovini. Hasan-aga to objašnjava slijedećim riječima: “Vlasi su u to vrijeme muslimanski notabli često zvali pravoslavne, ponekad i općenito sve hrišćane su se sada uzobjestili. Neki nosu sada široke pojase i daju da se ugraviraju njihova imena u pečatne prstene. Prošljih dana, kada sam jahao konjom prema imanju, sreo sam na putu duhanskog trgovaca Kostu. Mislite da je taj čovjek odsjedio od svog konja, kako bi to bilo pristojno. Ne, ne, efendi, taj momak imao je besramnost, da jaše mimo mene i da me samo kratko pozdravlja. Kamo će ovo sve voditi neznam?” Murad-efendi, Türkische Skizzen. Erster Band. Türkische Fahrten. Leipzig: Verlag der Dürr’schen Buchhandlung, 1877, 141-142. SOCIAL DIFFERENTIATIONS IN LATE OTTOMAN HERZEGOVINA – A VIEW ON THE ASPECTS OF SOCIAL INEQUALITY IN THE TOWNS AND VILLAGES (Summary) How could we summarize after these insights into different contexts of town and village life in late Ottoman Herzegovina? First of all, I think that in our scientific attempts to come closer to this time we have to be conscious of the existence of many inter-social class boundaries. As I wanted to illustrate, they were based on the social and economical activities, which were also connected to differences in status. For example, members of guilds usually differed from members of lower town classes, but also to an extent from other guilds. In the villages and within many çifthane families, it was clearly differentiated when they came into contact with – let me just refer to examples – people from the nomad groups or when they carried out business with sharecroppers from the property of a bey. As for the status differences within a whole community, bey families especially come into this regard. Many more examples could be stated but I wanted to treat only a few aspects in my paper. Secondly, it is important to keep in mind that since the 1850’s the interventions of Ottoman reforms during the Tanzimat had major consequences for these inter-social differences. These reforms were also an attempt for an inter-social equality in a legal sense among all of the Sultan’s subjects. This was not carried out without inter-social conflicts. The next quote, which will end this work, perhaps gives a good impression in which ways those changes could be understood in local society. The quote comes from 1858 and it was said by a wealthy landowner Hasan-aga from Mostar. During a conversation with an Ottoman official, who was travelling with a delegation from Istanbul to Herzegovina, and who spent the night as a guest in Hasan-aga’s house (his name was Murad-efendi), the host complained about the changes which arose with the implementation of the Tanzimat. According to Hasan-aga’s opinion, they had an extremely negative influence on the “right behaviour” between social classes in Herzegovina. Hasan-aga explained this in the following words: “Vlachs the Muslim notables often called the Orthodox, and sometimes all of Christians in general have become ostentatious now. Some of them wear wide belts and have their names engraved onto seal rings. A few days ago, whilst I was riding my horse towards my land, I met Kosta the tobacco merchant. Do you think that this man dismounted his horse, as it would be appropriate? No, no, effendi, this fellow had the indecency to ride beside me and only greet me very shortly. Where will all this lead us, I don’t know.”